1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to low voltage lighting systems, and more particularly to a recessed light fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed light fixtures are in widespread use in residential and commercial use premises. They appeal to designers both for the fact that they take up virtually no space in a room, being generally recessed into the floor, ceiling and vertical walls.
In the landscaping arts, it is customary to delimit flower beds, lawns and pathways with masonry edging. The use of this type of edging requires a lot of time and a variety of building elements.
It has been found that there was a need for a low-voltage lighting system which may be used flush to a mounting surface.
Several patents have addressed the issue of developing and improving recessed light fixtures. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,407, granted on Dec. 10, 2002 to Beadle for an “IN-GROUND LIGHTING FIXTURE WITH GIMBALED LAMP ASSEMBLY” describes a fixture having a housing incorporating a lamp assembly comprising a shroud portion, a window and a base portion which encloses a lamp and a reflector. A first end of the base portion is provided with external screw threads with an O-ring seat formed below the lowest thread. The outer diameter of the O-ring is larger than the diameter of the external screw threads, thus generating significant resistance to the relative rotation of the base and shroud portions causing the O-ring to be compressed. Beadle's device presents three main disadvantages. First, it is difficult to assess whether the relative rotation is terminated and an appropriate sealing is achieved, since it depends on the strength of the person performing the assembling. Second, generally, no tool can be used for the tightening operation. Third, machining the screw threads requires precision and it is costly. EP Patent No. 1,467,142, published Oct. 13, 2004, the name of the inventor Mas Phillipe and having the title “LUMINAIRE RECESSED IN THE GROUND COMPRISING A TEMPERATURE REDUCTION SYSTEM” discloses a light having a reservation pot that includes vertical blades passing through interior of a circular space filled with air. A lighting body has exterior vertical blades that pass through the interior of the circular space and are inserted between the vertical blades. The vertical and the exterior vertical blades are distributed all around the periphery of the light to form a temperature reduction system. The main shortcoming of the foregoing system resides in its complexity.